juegos bakugan
by mcck
Summary: si, lo se debí escribir esto durante las olimpiadas pero la idea se me bino horita cuando tengo montones de tareas


**_prologo_**

¿?:!HOLA, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS SEAN BIENVENIDOS A LOS PRIMEROS JUEGOS BAKUGAN-grito una de las dos presentadoras, mientras el publico aplaudía emocionado debido a que por fin comenzaban los juegos que tanto habían esperado -esta es mi hermana kelly - señalando a la chica que estaba alado - y mi nombre es luna y somos las presentadoras de los juegos bakugan

Kelly: bueno les explicaremos las regalas - kelly

Luna: uno: los juegos serán elegidos al azar por la computadora

Kelly: dos: los participantes no solo ganaran si cumplen bien o primeo las pruebas, sino que tanbien será tomado su esfuerzo

Luna: tres: los jugadores serán elegidos por ustedes, después de elegir el juego

Kelly: cuatro: solo participaran los peleadores mas fuertes

Luna: cinco: a pesar de que se llaman juegos bakugan, los bakugan no van a participar y que como todos sabemos ellos se encuentran de vacaciones

Kelly: seis: algunas de las pruebas no son deportivas y mas bien son raras, como jugaran a verdad o reto, cuyas ideas en su mayoría fueron tontas ¬¬ son traídas para ustedes por billy

Luna: bueno que pasen los concursantes- grito luna, y derepente todos se emocionaron

Kelly: nuestro primer grupo no es nada mas ni nada menos que nuestros queridos peleadores bakugan originales: dan, marucho, runo, alice, juli y shun - y se oye la emoción de los espectadores

Luna: los segundos en llegar fueron los que nos ayudaron a los originales a vencer a nada... que digo, es naga casi al final de la batalla, aunque primero estuvieron con masquerade que luego resulto ser alice... bueno todos se saben esa historia, asi que aqui estan: joe, klaus, chan lee, julio, komba'o y billy

Kelly: nuestro tercer grupo están conformado oor lo que en su momento fue la resistencia y los vexos y que ahora trabajan juntos: mira, ace, baron, keith, gus, volt, shadow, mylene, lync, y hydron

Luna: los número cuatro están conformados por gundalianos y neathianos los cuales son: ren, jesse, mason, sid, zenet, paige, fabia, rafe, lena y por razones de no querer de jarlo fuera tamben esta jake

Kelly: los números cinco serán: anubias, jack, ben, robin, noah, sellon, chris y soon

Luna: y los últimos los cuales an demostrado merecerse estar en estos juegos son: mi hermanito sue y sus amigos noel y talia

Kelly: ahora presentaremos a los jueces que tanbien son de nuestra familia (ella se refiere a su familia aparte de sue y luna) mis hermanos también menores que yo y luna pero mayores que sue, son : anul, Kenny y zu.

Luna: es hora de elegir un juego – después de dos segundos – y el juego será CARRERA DE OBSTÁCULOS

continuara

* * *

aqui las descripciones de los oc:

luna

apariencia:tiene el cabello largo de color negro, ojos amarillos brillantes y siempre lleva un collar con la forma de una luna (media luna en realidad, debido a su nombre) de color azul claro con orillas amarillas.

kelly

apariencia: tiene cabello largo ondulado de color negro, ojos marrones claros, con un collar de sol rosado con orillas plateadas.

anul

apariencia: tiene el cabello largo y liso como el de luna de color negro, que siempre lo lleva recogido(como el de senna de bleach,solo que el de el si se párese ), ojos amarillos, se párese mucho a luna a pesar de que el sea el segundo en nacer y siempre lleva un collar con la forma de media luna, de color amarillo que siempre lleva en la cintura.

kenny

apariencia: tiene el mismo que cabello que kelly, tiene mucho paresido con kelly y eso que el es el cuarto, solo que el siempre lo carga recogido (como el de senna de bleach), sus ojos son marrones mas o menos oscuros, con un collar en la cintura con la forma de un sol morado

zu

apariencia: tiene el pelo corto de color negro, liso, no muy arreglado, ojos amarillos, y un collar con la forma de la luna en la cintura de color azul claro, con bordes dorados

sue

apariencia: tiene el cabello negro corto como el de zu pero ondulado un tanto desordenado, sus ojos son marrones (como los de kelly),suelen confundirse creyendo que el y zu son gemlos execto que tiene ojos y el tiene el cabello ondulado y zu los tiene liso, con un collar en la cintura con forma de sol rojo.


End file.
